Valentine Blues
by Love From Vikky
Summary: Sakura gives out her Valentine's Day gifts and gets a surprise in return. How ever will she manage? (Romance, angst, humor, action, drama all in one!)
1. Three Dates a Day

Disclaimer: My name isn't Kishimoto Masashi, and I live in America. Now,  
  
out the two together and make a conclusion.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked home alone again. The chill of the night air  
  
nipped her cheeks, which were already red from her tears. The pink-haired  
  
girl looked up at the stars, and sighed again as her house came into view.  
  
'No one is home, yet again,' she thought sadly. 'I wish Sasuke-kun wouldn't  
  
be so mean to me,' her Inner Self continued mournfully. 'I mean, he knows  
  
that I love him and that I will always be there for him, but he just shoves  
  
it in my face and takes me for granted. Such is my love life!' The girl  
  
smiled ruefully as she dug the house key from her pocket, and unlocked the  
  
door.  
  
* * *  
  
Uzumaki Naruto was having similar thoughts as he brushed his teeth.  
  
'I wish Sakura-chan would like me, instead of chasing after that ice-bitch  
  
Sasuke all the time. I'm sure that she knows that I love her, but all she  
  
ever does is yell at me when I try to say how I feel! This sucks!'  
  
The blonde boy smiled foxily and rubbed his hands together.  
  
'But Valentine's Day is coming up, and if she gets me something! Well, I  
  
can make this work!' His mind continued plotting evilly as he slowly fell  
  
asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sighed and looked down at the three packages in her hands as she  
  
walked towards the day's meeting place. One package- wrapped appropriately  
  
in pink paper that read 'I love you!' all over it- was larger than the  
  
others two by far. She closed her eyes hopefully.  
  
'I hope Sasuke-kun likes the shirt I made for him! I certainly spent long  
  
enough on it, she thought, before looking at the other two. 'Heh, I only  
  
got Naruto a thing of Ramen, but he will like it. Kakashi-sensei can use  
  
this bookmark in his 'Icha Icha Paradise'. She looked forlornly at the  
  
plain wrappings, but shook her head. 'I shouldn't feel bad, I don't love  
  
them like Sasuke-kun,' she chided to herself. She put on her stony face as  
  
she saw Naruto waiting at the spot.  
  
"Sakura-chan, happy Valentine's Day!" the boy cried happily as she neared.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of the packages. "Ne, is one for me Sakura-  
  
chan?" he said hopefully.  
  
Sakura's heart melted as she saw his amazingly happy puppy eyes, and she  
  
held out the orange package. He leapt up with a 'whoop!' and began  
  
delicately undoing the wrapping paper. Inner Sakura laughed as she saw the  
  
boy bite his tongue in concentration, trying not to rip the paper.  
  
"Wow! Ramen! And my favorite flavor, too!" he cried happily. Before she  
  
could move, the boy had leapt at Sakura and wrapped his arms around her,  
  
kissing her cheek happily. Sakura stood there, wide-eyed and shocked.  
  
As if on cue, Sasuke shuffled in, to find a drunkenly grinning Naruto with  
  
his arms around a dazed Sakura. The girl blushed deeply and pulled away  
  
from Naruto when she saw the raven-haired avenger walk over. She quickly  
  
retrieved the boy's package and shoved it towards him, blushing deeply.  
  
"T-this is for you, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled bashfully, wanly smiling. The  
  
boy grunted lightly and took it, placing it next to him as he sat down.  
  
Sakura sighed and flopped down next to him, hoping for acknowledgment.  
  
However, Naruto plopped down next to her and wrapped an arm around Sakura's  
  
shoulders, grinning foxily and making a 'V for victory' sign at Sasuke.  
  
"Ne heh heh heh heh," he laughed at the glowering boy. "Sakura-chan got me  
  
a gift!" Sakura promptly bopped him on the head.  
  
"Get off me, Naruto!" she said, her old manner returning. The boy cowered  
  
slightly, but still had that grin plastered on his face.  
  
Two hours later!  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, class!" called Kakashi as he neared his students.  
  
He was promptly met with a package being roughly shoved in his face by an  
  
angry Sakura.  
  
"Wha-?" he started.  
  
"Just open it," ordered Sakura, whose temper was quite thin after  
  
Naruto's constant passes at her. The jounin obeyed happily, ripping the  
  
wrapping paper carelessly. He smiled as he pulled out the homemade bookmark  
  
(that had a pattern of silver leaves on a black background) and swung it  
  
around.  
  
"Sakura, I love it!" he cried gleefully, roughly pulling the girl into a  
  
hug. He pressed her tiny body against his large one, swinging her around.  
  
"Leggo of Sakura!" cried Naruto, pulling at Sakura's ankles. Kakashi  
  
shrugged and let her go, letting her drop to the ground.  
  
"Naruto!" she said angrily.  
  
"Aw, Sakura! By the sound of it- and the present- I'd say that you like  
  
me!" said Kakashi lecherously. Sakura spat angrily.  
  
"Yeah right!" she said back. "I just didn't want anyone to feel bad!" she  
  
finished huffily.  
  
"Well, since I am so happy now because Sakura gave me a present, I will  
  
cancel training today!" Sakura was the only one to cheer, while Naruto and  
  
Sasuke sulked.  
  
"But Sakura..." continued Kakashi slyly. "Isn't it true that when a lady  
  
gives a man a Valentine, he has to take her out on a date in return *?âE?  
  
Sakura fell backwards.  
  
"Wah? No way! I only want to go on a date with Sasuke-kun, not you!" she  
  
cried, panicking. "Really, it is okay!" Naruto stood up and cheered.  
  
"Wahoo! I finally get a date with Sakura!" he cheered. Sasuke only glared  
  
at them all, making Sakura's heart break when she saw the loathing in his  
  
eyes. Kakashi only smiled.  
  
"Okay then. We will work out a plan to make this work" Sasuke can take her  
  
to lunch, Naruto to dinner, and I'll buy her ice cream tonight," he  
  
concluded after a moment.  
  
Sakura lowered her head, realizing that this would be a long, long day.  
  
* * *  
  
*= In Japan on Valentine's Day, a girl is supposed to give a guy a present.  
  
In return, the guy has to take the girl on a date. (Source: Shonen Jump #2)  
  
I am not sure what coupling I'll turn  
  
h this into. Check back on a later date! 


	2. Date Number One

Disclaimer: Does 'Love From Vikky' sound anything like 'Kishimoto Masashi'?  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura fought the butterflies in her stomach valiantly, but could hardly  
  
contain her nervousness as Sasuke approached her at the Ichiraku Noodle  
  
Bar. She blushed feverishly and waved slightly as he neared.  
  
"Ohayu, Sasuke-kun," she said cheerfully. He grunted in response, as usual.  
  
Sakura noticed with absolute bliss that the boy had worn the shirt she had  
  
made for him. The red and gold dragons that splayed intricately across the  
  
dark blue fabric seemed to fly across the pattern as the afternoon breeze  
  
blew through the fibers. In other words, he looked hot in it.  
  
"Hi," he said simply, but forced a smile towards his date, noting the bliss  
  
in her eyes. "Shall we sit?" he asked, gesturing to the barstools. She  
  
nodded, and took a seat. Her date sat next to her. The man behind the  
  
counter walked over, and asked for what they would like.  
  
"Shrimp Ramen, please" said Sakura.  
  
"Chicken Ramen," said Sasuke, "to go." Sakura looked over at him, but held  
  
her tongue until the man left.  
  
"Why 'to go'," she asked, trying not to sound sad or nervous. He glanced at  
  
her.  
  
"Because I want to eat somewhere else," he said, trying to sound cold and  
  
uninviting. "I know a better place." Sakura sighed in relief inwardly.  
  
The man returned momentarily, with the steaming Ramen in Styrofoam cups.  
  
Sasuke took them and began walking off, motioning for Sakura to follow. And  
  
she did, obeying like a trained puppy. The two headed in the direction of  
  
the forest, leaving the main section of the Konoha behind them.  
  
By the time Sasuke stopped, they were far into the wooded area, and the  
  
only way Sakura could keep track of where Sasuke was, was by the thin  
  
shafts of light that penetrated the dense foliage. She kept close to  
  
Sasuke, not wanting to be left alone. Finally, the boy stopped and turned  
  
to her.  
  
"This is where I train," he said, pointing straight ahead to a well-lit  
  
clearing. "We can eat here." Sakura nodded and took her Ramen, eating  
  
silently. Sasuke finished before her, removed his shirt (@_@), folded it  
  
quickly, and began exercising to warm up before he began training.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly. The boy was busy doing sit-ups by the  
  
hundreds, but still made the effort to respond.  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"I had been worried that you hadn't opened your present," she said. He  
  
stopped for a second, staring deeply into her eyes. He then continued his  
  
workout.  
  
"Of course I opened it, Sakura," he said simply. Sakura then decided to  
  
open up, while she had him alone.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." she continued.  
  
"Kuso, girl, if you are going to say something then say it!" grunted Sasuke  
  
irritably. Sakura gulped down the rest of her pride.  
  
"I was just wondering where we stand," she said. She knew that she had his  
  
full attention, as he stopped his training. "I mean, if you could ever  
  
learn to love me," she finished timidly. The dark-haired boy sat in silence  
  
for a moment before answering.  
  
"Sakura, I value you as a teammate," he started, but Sakura knew where this  
  
was going immediately. "And I am just not really the type for romance.  
  
Maybe if things were different, but not now." He finished his answer, and  
  
looked into Sakura's silent face. She sat there, silent, and then slowly  
  
stood up.  
  
"I will be leaving, then," she said blankly, picking up the empty noodle  
  
containers. Sasuke searched her face for expression, but for once her  
  
lively green eyes were blank and silent, expressionless and empty. She left  
  
without saying another word, back to the busy Konohagakure.  
  
* * *  
  
Don't worry, they aren't finished with each other yet! Just wait a few more  
  
chapters! 


	3. Date Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Don't comment about the formatting! I know it sucks!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon bawling her eyes out alone at her house. "Why? Why? WHY? Why can't you love me?" she sobbed into her pillow, beating the bed furiously with her fists. "I gave all my love to you and you blow it in my face!" Inner Sakura was swearing so madly, that I can't quite put it down in a PG-13 story. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she shrieked as she flung the pillow across the room. It landed with a resounding 'TWAP' against her dresser, losing a few of its remaining feathers. Sakura flopped back down, and looked wearily at her clock. "Shit! I have that date with Naruto in an hour and a half!" she scrambled up and towards the bathroom, where she began running the bath water. She quickly stripped herself and stepped hurriedly into the steamy water. With a sigh, she leaned against the edge of the tub and let her muscles relax. "Well, Sasuke-kun doesn't want me. That doesn't mean that I should mourn him forever. I won't die a virgin!" She punctuated her last sentence by pumping a fist, before leaning back again. "Maybe Naruto won't be so bad. I mean, he hasn't exactly ignored me, and he does seem to care."  
She quickly scrubbed her hair and drained the tub. As she opened the bathroom door, a knock came at the door. Sakura hastily wrapped her hair in a towel, and wrapped another towel around her body. She scrambled to the door.  
"Naruto!" she cried as she opened the door with her free hand (the other was holding her towel up). The blonde stood there, grinning in his usual foxy way. He had left his orange jacket at home it seemed, and was in his black tee shirt and orange pants.  
'Hey Sakura-chan!" he said happily as he looked into her shocked expression. His eyes wandered to what she was wearing, and he blushed madly. It wouldn't be hard to blush, considering that the towel hardly went to mid-thigh.  
"Come in, come in," she said irritably, pulling him into the house. "Go sit in the living room, I'll be out in a minute." She hurriedly shoved him into another room before dashing towards her bedroom. Naruto looked around before grinning again.  
'Maybe I can use my ninja skills and peek in on Sakura', he thought mischievously. He began tiptoeing towards her room.  
"Naruto, if you peek at me I swear I'll kill you!" she screamed from behind her closed door. Naruto sweat-dropped and sighed, flopping back onto her couch.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Okay, I am ready!" Sakura cried happily as she waltzed out her room. Naruto's snot bubble popped as he woke up groggily, fixating his gaze on the girl in front of him. "Sakura-chan, you look great!" he exclaimer, feasting his eyes on her. She was wearing her usual hairstyle, but she was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and a white mini-skirt (with golden flower petals!). She twirled in front of him. He stood up promptly and offered her am arm hopefully. He nearly burst into tears when she took it and smiled at him.  
When the two neared the Ichiraku, Sakura squirmed uncomfortably as she felt people's gaze fall upon her and Naruto. However, she merely held her head high and walked with the smiling boy. When she sat down at the Ichiraku, the man behind the counter gave her a strange, 'haven't you been here before?' kind of look. She sighed and ordered her Pork Ramen, and Naruto ordered his usual miso.  
"So, Sakura-chan, how was your date with Sasuke?" asked Naruto sweetly, as he sat next to her.  
"Don't ask," she said in a sad tone, and Naruto patted her hand lightly. When she didn't recoil from him, he let his hand stay there on hers.  
"Oh, come on! You loved him and everything, but he never did seem to care about you! He never really appreciated you," he said, chidingly. "Like I do." The two locked eyes, Naruto's expression concerned, and Sakura's grateful. Suddenly, as they sat there staring at each other lovingly, their Ramen came, and Naruto was promptly distracted.  
The boy slurped his noodles loudly, and a piece caught in his mouth slapped up to his forehead and stuck there. Sakura giggled as he sucked it into his mouth messily. Naruto watched as she daintily ate her own food. As they both finished, Naruto slapped the money down onto the counter and patted his stomach happily. He took Sakura's hand and walked her back towards her house, stopping at the doorstep.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something," he said sheepishly.  
"Naruto..." Sakura said quietly, looking away and blushing.  
"Neh?" he asked, taking both of her hands.  
"You don't have to leave right away," she said softly. "I mean, my date with Kakashi-sensei isn't for another two hours." Naruto smiled brightly, and pulled the girl into her house.  
"That's a great idea! And we can watch television, and make popcorn, and cuddle on the couch, and read poetry together and other corny stuff like that!" he said brightly. Sakura only blushed more when he plopped her down on her couch and sat next to her, flipping through TV stations with the remote. He finally stopped on a movie channel, right at the beginning. It was a recent film, and entitled 'All I Have'. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura.  
"I remember seeing ads for it! It's a romance/ humor flick, and is about an hour and a half long. So you won't be late for your DATE with Kakashi-sensei!" He smirked when he said 'date', making Sakura blush before turning to the film.  
The movie basically went like so: A girl is a loner in society, despite her nice looks and bright smile. She is unpopular because she is so shy, until she meets a certain boy. She changes her lifestyle to please him, until he just confesses that he had been using her. In her drama, she falls back in love with a boy from her middle school, and they love each other.  
"Seem familiar?" Naruto asked as the movie ended. He wrapped his arm around Sakura, who was leaving against him. She smiled and looked up at him, noticing for the first time how amazingly blue and deep his eyes were.  
Before she could speak, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and then disappeared out the door. 


	4. Be Forewarned, no Flamers!

Oi, I may as well warn you now.  
  
Dear readers,  
It has come to my attention through many reviews that you are all wondering about Kakashi's date with Sakura! Well, I am here to warn you.  
  
It will contain some pretty much one-sided Kaka/Saku, and the affection on Kakashi's part. He will make passes and *such* at Sakura. Just to warn you now!  
  
No flaming later! I don't wanna freakin' hear it, dammit!  
  
Oh yes, and please vote: Kakashi/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura? I will decide by the time chapter five rolls around.  
  
Thank you, and continue to read and review!  
  
-Love From,  
Vikky 


	5. Date Number Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Note: The votes are close, and I'm unsure! Vote again: Kaka/Saku or Naru/Saku? You'll find out the results on August 2nd! Oh yeah! And one person (I'm too lazy to look right now) didn't like the fact that Naruto was Sakura's first kiss! I hadn't thought about that, really... do not be outraged, I do not need flames! * * *  
  
Sakura hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and applied her usual makeup. After her time spent with Naruto, she had been happier than she had been in a long time. She was thankful that her parents weren't around, because for some reason they didn't like Naruto at all. If they had seen them kissing... Well, we'll leave it with the fact that it wouldn't have been pretty. With a hop, skip and a jump, Sakura headed down the hall and out the door.  
Sakura was so content and happy that she didn't notice how quickly her feet took her to the Ichiraku meeting place. She stopped short when she realized that she was there, and decided to wait outside for her sensei. With a small 'Hm!', she leaned back onto what was supposedly the side of the store. She leapt back quickly and pulled out a kunai when she realized that she wasn't leaning on the store, in fact, but something warm and soft.  
"Who's there," she said threateningly.  
"Calmness, Sakura, no need to get tense," said a familiar calm voice. Sakura relaxed and put her kunai away.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" she said, relief obvious in her voice.  
"Obviously." The jounin stepped out from the shadows and into the light (from the street lamps), and looked his student up and down. "Don't we look nice this evening," he complimented smoothly. He was wearing his usual ninja outfit, only without the vest. Sakura realized that she was still in her nice clothes, and blushed furiously.  
"So, sensei... where are we going to go?" she asked, praying that it wasn't the noodle bar.  
"Eh, I was thinking ice cream. I assume that you've already had noodles twice today." Sakura nodded gratefully. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Well, who would have thought that little Sakura would be going on a date with her sensei/" he said, chuckling to himself.  
"I hope they don't get the wrong idea," added Sakura. She noted the slightly crestfallen look on the teacher's face, but said nothing.  
"Well then, shall we be going/" he asked, his voice back to its annoyingly chipper tone. Sakura nodded, and before she could do anything, the teacher had wrapped his arm in hers and was walking towards the ice cream stand like he was the king of the world. Sakura mentally shrugged and went along, her arm in his. She blushed furiously every time someone looked at them curiously, and realized that this wasn't going to be as simple as she had hoped.  
'What will they think of me? Me, a sweet teenager going around like this middle-aged pervert's best girl!' Inner Sakura ranted, but slowly quieted down. 'Well, he isn't THAT old...' By then, they were standing outside a small ice cream stand, and Kakashi was all set to order.  
"I'll have a double scoop mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, sugar cone please," he ordered quickly. Sakura bit her lip and looked at the flavors.  
"Um... One scoop of coffee ice cream, on a sugar cone," she said, blushing beet-red as the man behind the counter's eyes fell upon their linked arms. He shuffled off into the back, and Kakashi used his free hand to pull some money from his pocket and place it on the counter. The man appeared momentarily with their ice creams, and counted the money (about 750 yen). Kakashi went around to the side of the building and leaned on it, making sure that his face was shadowed before he lowered his mask and began eating his ice cream. Sakura decided to try and peek at his face, so she leaned on the wall next to him.  
Suddenly, she spotted a few yen lying on the ground about nine feet away. She reached down to grab the coins, and unfortunately (you decide if it really was unfortunate!) her ice cream cone tipped... and the coffee ice cream hit the ground with a sickening 'squlsh'.  
"Crap," she muttered, walking over to the trashcan to throw the remnants of her dessert away. She counted about a hundred yen as she leaned back against the wall, and waited for her silver-haired sensei to finish eating. He glanced down at her.  
"Too bad," he said.  
"Yeah...." she sighed.  
"Want some of mine?" he asked simply. Sakura's stomach gave a quiet rumble, and besides- mint chocolate chip was one of her favorites. Forgetting the fact that this may look bad on her part, she smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks!" she said happily. The man bent down and held one side of the ice cream cone in front of Sakura. He ate one side, she ate the other, and soon the ice cream was down to only a small bump coming out of the cone.  
Both of them went for it at once.  
Sakura's eyes widened as their lips met at the ice cream.  
Kakashi's fingers slipped from around the cone as his eyes widened in shock, then slowly curved upwards in pleasure. Sakura's mind had seemed to freeze, so it took a moment for her to realize what had happened. She stumbled backwards awkwardly, tripping over her own feet.  
"Oh my god!" she whispered. She held a finger lightly to her lips.  
'No! No! No! I am only supposed to kiss Naruto now! Not him!' ranted Inner Sakura. 'But that WAS a bit better than Naruto's...' Inner Sakura bopped herself on the head. 'No! Bad girl!'  
"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi, amusement blatant in his voice. He held out a hand to her, and she took it. He hoisted her onto her feet, but with too much momentum. She fell against him, her hands and face pressed up against his chest. Despite the nice feel if the soft fabric (what fabric softener does he use?), she shoved herself away quickly, blushing like a bloody tomato. He smiled yet again, his lazy visible eye crinkling upwards again.  
"Aw, isn't that sweet! It looks like Sakura has a little crush on her teacher!" The jounin's laugh rang throughout the street.  
"N-no! It isn't like that!" said Sakura furiously, trying to stifle the man's laughter with her hand. He brushed her hand aside easily, and then rested a hand lightly on her shoulders.  
"It is okay, Sakura. We all know that you love me," said the man, obviously joking. "But the think is, dear student...." he paused and rested his other hand on her other shoulder. "...I like you too." Before Sakura could move, the man had spun her around and pinned her against the wall, his lips forcefully meeting hers. Her eyes widened in shock, and a small sound of protest came from her throat. He firmed his grip on her shoulders, making sure that she couldn't move much. She clumsily tried to reach for a kunai, and squirmed in her struggles. The man moved his face away from hers, and she took the opportunity to gasp for breath.  
"Heh heh heh... sorry, Sakura, I don't know what came over me," he said, smiling and letting her go. Sakura slumped to her knees, gasping for breath and massaging her shoulders. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, concern and care showing written all over his now-masked face. Sakura's hot tears fell, and she quickly sprinted back to her home, stopping only to lock the door behind her. She heaved loudly as she leaned on the closed door.  
'What was that all about?' Screamed Inner Sakura. 'Don't tell me that I really was enjoying that!'  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi x Sakura x Naruto triangle? Who will she love? Vote now! 


	6. I have decied upon

OKAY THEN, Y'ALL!!! I'VE DECIDED!!!  
  
* * *  
  
I think I'll do this my way, a bit of Team 7/Sakura. I'll decide who finally gets with Sakura t the end.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for all the votes, though! I'm sorry, please don't flame! 


	7. Nighttime Visitors

Disclaimer: I promise to stick a pen through my eye if I ever claim to own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura brushed her hair before bed, and instead of being absolutely bubbly about her two admirers, she was dead serious. She climbed into bed, and just lay there thinking.  
'Kakashi-sensei is so... Well, it is hard to judge him. He is great to look at underneath his mask and everything, and is so mysterious that he is sexy. He's calm and collected, and really strong, too. But when he kissed me... it was frightening. It was like he couldn't control himself, and his grip was so forceful and possessive. He is intense like that.  
'But Naruto... he is something else entirely. He is sweet and tries really hard to make things work. He is dedicated. Though he can be annoying. And his own kiss... it had real patience in it, it was like he was asking me if it was okay at first.' Sakura's thoughts ran wild as she compared the two before she finally fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside of Haruno Sakura's window, a dark figure sat in a tree, gazing in at his sleeping angel. His eyes drifted over her gently rising and falling chest to rest upon her closed eyes and soft pink hair. Suddenly, the figure went on guard and pulled out a kunai.  
"Crap, what are you doing here Sasuke?" said an annoyingly familiar voice. The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder to the branch above him. The blonde was perched precariously, looking down at him with a look of utter shock and hate.  
"Dunce," said the Uchiha simply before turning back to the view of Sakura. Naruto nimbly jumped down onto the same branch and leaned over his teammate's shoulder.  
"She looks like an angel when she sleeps," said Sasuke quietly. Naruto nodded, but then bonked Sasuke on the head.  
"Jerk, she looks like an angel all the time," he yelled defensively. Sasuke smacked the blonde upside the head.  
"You ass, she'll hear us!" he retorted loudly. Naruto pulled out a few kunai, lacing his fingers in the handles. Both boys perched, facing each other angrily. Just as they were about to pounce on each other and slit some throats, a calm voice interrupted them.  
"Now, now, boys. There is no need to fight here," said their sensei as he appeared on the branch above. The two students looked up at him.  
"What the hell is going on?" said Naruto. "I was coming here to watch over Sakura!" Sasuke smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Where'd you get that idea, from me?" he said huffily. The jounin raised an eyebrow as the two boys look at him.  
"Well, sensei, what are you doing here anyway?" said Naruto testily. His shrugged.  
"Well, I was actually going to quietly open the window, pull the covers down off of Sakura, and-"  
"Okay, now I don't want to know!" interjected Naruto hastily. He looked at his two comrades. "Okay then, what do we do now? Two of us want to be her silent protectors, and another wants go in and have sex with the poor girl," the blonde concluded with a sigh. Kakashi smiled fondly under his mask and ruffled Naruto's hair from above.  
"The word 'duh' comes to mind," said Sasuke. The three sighed and sat back, watching the girl through the window, but were soon two were sleeping, and Kakashi-sensei was half-sleeping.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura opened her eyes resolutely after spending an hour trying to sleep. With a sigh, she snuggled closer to her pillow. Suddenly, she sensed chakras nearby, and quietly sat up. She could hear her father snoring in the next room, and judged that they wouldn't hear her investigate. She slipped out from under the covers and crept over to her closet. She quickly selected a black version of the outfit she usually wore, and changed quickly. She crept from the room, and out the front door. She immediately focused on the chakras she had sensed, and followed them.  
She blanched when she realized that they were right outside her window, and cursed herself for not realizing it earlier. She silently scaled the branches and looked at the three limp figures closely. She gasped despite herself.  
She located the sleeping figures of Naruto and Sasuke, and crept towards the other one.  
'Either it's Lee-san or Kakashi-sensei,' she thought as she neared the figure. Whomever it was wearing a mask, and she smirked and reached a hand towards it. Just before she was able to grasp the fabric, a large gloved hand shot up and grasped her wrist firmly. Sakura's eyes widened at the face lifted and his eyes met hers.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" she whispered, surprised. He smiled under the mask.  
  
"Sakura, you figured out that we were here. Very good," he said.  
"All three of you?" she asked incredulously. Her sensei nodded.  
"Yes, Sakura, all three of us were out here, watching over you," he said smoothly. "Unfortunately, Naruto and Sasuke failed in their self- appointed task. I...," he continued, his smile turning into a smirk and grasping her wrist tighter."... am the only one who saw." Sakura's eyes widened, and tears of pain formed as her wrist throbbed in his grasp. He twisted her arm just so, and she toppled down onto him, her face shoved into his chest and her body splayed awkwardly over his. She looked up at him, absolutely confused. She opened her mouth to speak.  
"No, don't say word," he instructed, clamping a hand over her mouth. She squirmed, and he wrapped another arm around her small frame. She could hardly move under his heavy hold.  
"Now then, Sakura," he chuckled. "I have you all to myself." 


	8. Discussions by Moonlight

Sakura suppressed a shriek as her sensei leered down at her, a strange look in his eyes. She squirmed violently, fighting to get loose. He tightened his grip on her waist to the point of making Sakura cry. Tears of pain slid down her cheeks, and she twitched uncontrollably as he brought his mouth down upon hers. That same possessive feeling was audible in his aura, the same she had felt at the ice cream parlor. She unwillingly fell limp, her efforts useless against him. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
She let his tongue slide into her mouth, and returned the kiss passionately. Finally, the man seemed to trust her enough to loosen his grip slightly. Sakura fought mentally, trying not to enjoy the kiss and ditch the plan. She reluctantly decided to end this.  
The girl bit down hard on the man's bottom lip, causing his to gasp in pain and pull away. Droplets of his blood filled her mouth, and she slipped easily away from him as he lifted his hands to his profusely bleeding mouth. Sakura decided not to take him on alone, and get some support. She stopped furiously on the branch.  
"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!" Her efforts were unrewarding, and already her sensei was walking towards her, that strange and frightening look in his eyes. She decided to do the only womanly thing she could.  
"Naruto, Sasuke! Help!" she shrieked, putting on a panicked and feminine tone in her voice. The two boys below her leapt up, and blushed when they realized that she was. Their eyes widened when they noticed the teacher lurching towards Sakura, and all attacked at once. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were knocked to the ground, brushing by Sakura as they attacked each other. But that slight brush made Sakura loose her balance, and she toppled from the tree. She landed on her back fifteen feet below.  
"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison, leaping off their stunned sensei and running to her side. They each grabbed and arm and pulled her back to her feet. She coughed, and then straightened herself out.  
"Well then, what were you all gathered outside my window?" she asked. Naruto and Sasuke blushed and looked at the ground.  
"What were you and Kakashi doing?" retorted Sasuke testily. Sakura blushed now, and looked at her feet.  
"Yeah, what was going on?" asked Naruto, backing Sasuke up. Sakura's hope of not having to answer diminished quickly, and she sighed.  
"Well, I couldn't sleep. I sensed chakra, and followed it here. I was going to see what was under Kakashi's mask, and he grabbed me." The two boys nodded, and Sasuke held up a hand.  
"We can figure out the rest." He gulped visibly, and sighed. "We were here because we wanted to protect you." Sakura nodded and smiled. Suddenly, Kakashi groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.  
"What happened?" he asked groggily. Sakura noticed that the strange look in his eyes was gone, and she felt her heart melt in compassion.  
'Damnable hormones!' she thought. The fact that Team 7 was trying to protect her had softened her heart, and seeing one of her protectors hurt absolutely made the sympathy pour. She rushed over to her sensei.  
"Oh, you poor thing!" she said. "Where'd you hit your head? I'll take care of it!" The jounin looked at her quizzically, but pointed to a spot near his temple. She 'tsk tsk-ed' and pulled something out from her ninja pack. It was a bottle of aspirin. She made her teacher swallow two and lie back down. She turned back to Sasuke and Naruto, who were at loss for words.  
"Okay then, now that he is safe..." her voice trailed off uncertainly.  
"I can tell that you are wide awake," said Sasuke. "Maybe we could do something," he suggested. "The night is still young." Sakura blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah, Sasuke, but who's gonna go with her?" asked Naruto huffily. "She obviously can't go with Kakashi, he'll try to rape her!" The boy dashed over to the pink-haired girl stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Sakura honestly didn't care where she went or who with. She decided to let the boys decide.  
"Face it, dunce, you'd probably take her to raid the noodle bar," said Sasuke with a smirk.  
"Yeah, and you'd probably just sit on a roof and talk about your horrible past!" retorted Naruto, sticking his tongue out. Sakura let the two boys bicker about it, until they were pulling her by the wrists.  
"You know," Sakura said suddenly, causing both boys to stop pulling for a moment and stare at her. "Maybe I'll just go somewhere by myself." The two let her wrists go.  
"Okay, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi only lied there. Sakura smiled politely and walked off in the direction of the village, leaving all three males there to weep.  
Kakashi stood up.  
"I suppose I'll be going," he said casually. Sasuke put a hand out in front of him.  
"How do we know that you won't go after Sakura?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Well, I suppose to ease everyone, we will all leave in separate directions," said the teacher. "Now, go!" The three boys disappeared into the night, each one thinking about almost the same thing. 


	9. Lessons in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long! Was busy!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura walked around the silent Konoha village, letting her legs take her where they will. Soon, she found herself standing outside the empty, dark academy. She looked up at the dark windows.  
The building seemed to be sleeping, a peaceful atmosphere surrounding it. Sakura smiled on the inside and grabbed a bobby pin from her ninja pack (hey, she may need to fix her hair on a mission!). She carefully unlocked the front door and slipped inside, not turning the lights on in fear of alerting someone who may call the authorities.  
She wandered through the silent halls. Her steps seemed to echo and invade every room with their sound, making her feel uninvited. She silenced her steps.  
Sakura looked to where she had wandered- it was the classroom where she first met their sensei, Kakashi. She smiled as the memories floated back to her. Her mind played the whole scene back to her as she lightly stepped around the room, gently brushing her fingers over the surface of the desks.  
"Having fun, Sakura?" asked a familiar male voice. Sakura whipped around, finding Kakashi leaning in the doorway. "Phew," he said, flicking on the lights. "Do you find it enjoyable walking around in the dark?"  
"S-sensei!" she said nervously. "I was just- I mean-" she stuttered.  
"No reason to apologize to me," he said with a chuckle. "I come her often as well. And if anything, I should be apologizing to you." Sakura raised and eyebrow, but Kakashi strode over to her and took her hand, pointing out the light bruises on her wrist. "For that," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I don't know what came over me," he said mournfully, releasing her hand. She let it drop back to her side.  
"It is alright, Kakashi-sensei, I know that you weren't really thinking," she said, painful memories of their earlier encounter flooding into her mind. She sat down on top of one of the desks, swinging her legs over the edge. She stared out the window and at the crescent moon. Her teacher sat down next to her, but said nothing.  
"It really is lovely tonight," Sakura said off-handedly.  
"Yes, it is," he replied softly. She turned to him, her eyes troubled by his calm and solid expression.  
"Sensei?" she asked as he raised a gloved hand to her cheek.  
"Shh, now, Sakura," he whispered pleadingly. "Don't say a word. I promise that I won't do anything rash," he promised as he gently stroked her hair.  
"Getting cozy now, aren't we class?" said a cold voice. Kakashi's hand left Sakura's hair quickly, turning to see who it was. Sasuke and Naruto stood in the doorway.  
"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Kakashi stood up.  
"Sakura," he replied coolly.  
"Sakura-chan," said Naruto.  
"Naruto," she whispered.  
"Well, now that we all know each other, who wants to explain why we are all here?" Kakashi asked sourly as he leaned against the desk.  
"We followed Sakura, to make sure that she would be okay!" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Shut up, stupid."  
"Well, listen you three. I've made a decision." Every male in the room turned to look at her expectantly.  
"Really?" exclaimed Naruto.  
"Wonderful!" said Kakashi cheerfully. Sasuke just glared at her impatiently.  
"Whoever gets me the best White Valentine's Day gift!" she exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
* * *  
  
So ends this chapter!  
  
Cultural Note: White Valentine's is a day where guys give something to every girl who gave HIM a present. (See Shonen Jump issue 2) 


	10. Naruto's Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I think that we already know this.  
  
* * *  
  
Tome passes slowly for Team 7, and the month of March creeps up on Sakura. Sakura's parents are gone away for a short, three-day vacation. White Valentine's Day is upon us all!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes quickly, and slammed her fist down on her alarm clock. The loud beeping abruptly stopped, and Sakura yawed loudly. She began to wearily get out of bed, but suddenly stopped and slid back down under her sheets.  
'No training today! Kakashi cancelled!' she thought happily, snuggling back down into her pillow. 'It's White Valentine's! What a day this is going to be,' she continued, trying to put herself back to sleep. Suddenly, her eyes popped open as a savory smell tingled her nose.  
"What?" she mumbled, sitting back up. "Mom and Dad aren't supposed to be home," she said groggily as she stood up and wrapped her housecoat around her body. She opened her door and stepped into the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. She reached the doorway and stopped.  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto from the stove. He quickly tore off his oven-mitts and ran over to her, hugging her tightly around the waist and giving her a peck on the cheek. She shoved his away quickly as her robe began to rub open.  
"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?" she shrieked. "How did you get in my house?"  
"Well, I wanted to do something real nice for White Valentine's, but your door was locked. It was really cold outside, so I kind of pried open a window," he said sheepishly as he went back to his cooking. Sakura sighed.  
"Fine, whatever. What are you making?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.  
"No, Sakura-chan! Don't look, it's a surprise!" hissed Naruto, gently shoving Sakura away.  
"Fine then, I'm going to get dressed," she said, trundling back to her room. Since there was no training that day, she went with a different outfit. She decided to wear a tight black sweater and white Capri's (with little red hearts up the side). She tied her hair back with her Konoha hitae-ate, and headed back towards the kitchen.  
"Perfect timing, it's ready!" said Naruto cheerfully, carrying a tray over to the table. He had made everything look nice- the boy had put a single white rose in a glass vase, and lit two little candles. Sakura ogled at the display as she sat down.  
"Wow, Naruto- great job!" she said. Naruto placed a plate down in front of her and pecked her again on the cheek.  
"Anything for my Sakura-chan!" he said happily. Sakura looked down at her plate. A small pile of scrambled eggs, a stack of three heart-shaped pancakes, four strips of bacon, and a piece of heart-shaped toast were piled on the plate neatly, and a fancy wine glass was filled with orange juice sat off to the side. Sakura started off with the bacon, but her eyes widened and soon she was scarfing down the whole meal.  
"Wow, Naruto! You are such a great cook!" she said excitedly between mouthfuls of pancake. "I only thought that you made ramen!"  
"I took a recipe book from the library," he said, pulling up a chair on the other side of the table. "I was up all night making sure that I had the right ingredients." Sakura finished her meal and smiled sweetly at him, and gave him a quick hug.  
"Thank you," she said happily.  
"What do you want to do now?" he asked hopefully.  
"You know, I think I'll go for a little walk," Sakura said as she pulled on her tan coat and wrapped a light purple scarf around her neck. "I should get a little bit of exercise."  
"I'll see you later then!" said Naruto from the kitchen. "I have to do the dishes!"  
"Oh, Naruto, I'll do them later," Sakura said sympathetically.  
"No, I insist! You go and have a good time!" Naruto said, gently shoving her out the door. Sakura stood on her porch, perplexed.  
'You know what? My parents would kill me if I let Naruto in our house,' she thought as she strolled down the driveway and towards town. 


	11. Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I sound like a freaking' broken record.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura smiled happily as the late winter sunlight shone down on the Konoha village. Birds were chirping merrily, and people were milling about the shops happily. Sakura headed towards the candy store.  
"Miss Haruno! How are you today?" asked the old man from behind the counter. Sakura smiled politely at him.  
"Very well, thank you!" she replied simply. "Anything new, Mr. Iwasaki?" Sakura asked as she looked at the wares curiously.  
"Ah, we just got in an order of chocolate blossoms," the man said, coming out from behind the counter. "They are very popular!" He pointed to a new display on one wall. "They come in six different colors, but I'm almost out of them," he said. "So many people want to give gifts!"  
"You have no idea," said Sakura softly.  
In the end, she ended up buying a few pieces of strawberry candy and walking out the door. Next she decided to go to the teen clothing store.  
'I do need a new shirt,' she thought to herself as she entered the store. The place was all done up in red, and wasn't really a teen clothing store- more of a junior girls' clothing store.  
Sakura browed through the racks quickly, and chose a nice new red shirt. It was a tight, low-cut tank top with sheer lace sleeves, and cost about 5,000 yen ($40). Sakura quickly browed the other racks and found a nice black mini-skirt for only about 2,500 yen. She dished out the last of her spending money, and headed back towards her house with the purchases.  
"Sakura," said a voice from an alley as she passed. Sakura stopped and peered in curiously, trying to distinguish the shadowy figure.  
"Who's there?" she asked, taking a step into the alley. Suddenly, someone shoved something into her hands, and she stumbled out into the sunlight once again. She looked down- it was a light blue wrapped gift, with a little pink bow at the top. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and looked back into the alley.  
"Hello?" she asked. There was no one there. She walked away, confused.  
'You know, maybe I'll go sit in the park for a while,' she thought dazedly. She chose a bench and sat down, opening the gifts carefully.  
It was a little stuffed dove. A note was tucked safely in one wing, and in the other was a white chocolate blossom- just like the one in the candy store. She gently took the note, and undid the envelope.  
It read as follows: Sakura-  
Remember when I said that "If things were different"? Things are different now. Meet me in the park at dusk at the little stone bridge if you want to talk.  
Love from,  
Sasuke.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she smiled almost sadly. She fingered the chocolate blossom between her fingers, and placed the note and dove in her bag. She slowly headed home, trying to imagine why Sasuke wanted to talk. 


	12. Kakashi's Gift pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I do not own Naruto... I do not own Naruto...  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura opened the door to her house and stepped in wearily, kicking off her shoes. She hung up her coat and scarf on the hangers, and wearily trudged into the living room. She flopped down on the couch with the remote, and was about to click on the television when-  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
'Damn it, go away,' moaned Sakura mentally. Her body was strangely sore, probably from staying out to long in the cold winter air. She sighed.  
"It's unlocked!" she yelled, loud enough so that whomever was outside could hear her. She heard the door click open and footsteps on the stairs, and a familiar head came into view.  
"Sakura? I wasn't sure if you were home," Kakashi said as he stepped into the living room.  
"Hello Kakashi," she said wearily, not in the mood for company. He sat down next to her.  
"Aw, what's wrong?" he asked softly. "Having a rough day?"  
"Not really, just frostbitten and achy," she said simply as she flipped through channels.  
"Oh, I love this show!" she squealed suddenly, stopping on a soap opera. The title was just flashing onto the screen- 'The Young and Lovelorn,' it was called. Sakura noticed Kakashi's baffled expression. "The main character is a violinist in a traveling orchestra," Sakura explained. "But he has been cursed. Everywhere he goes, he will fall in love with someone and have to leave them," she finished simply. "You really like this show, right?" Kakashi asked. "Yup. I just feel so relaxed when I watch it, it is so dramatic!" "You know, I was coming here to give you your present and treat you to lunch, but think that can wait," Kakashi said slyly. Sakura looked at him suspiciously, but returned her gaze to the television.  
Suddenly, Kakashi stood up.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. She was cut off as Kakashi forced  
her into a lying position, her back exposed. "Let go!" she shrieked.  
"Calm down, I'm not going to rape you or anything," Kakashi said smoothly.  
"Well, what the hell are you doing?!" Sakura shrieked angrily. Her angry tones were suddenly replaced with soft moans of pleasure as Kakashi slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back, kneading the muscles slowly.  
"See now, don't you feel better?" he asked happily as Sakura's eyes closed and she smiled contentedly.  
"Sensei, I didn't know that you knew how to massage," she cooed.  
"I know a lot," he said as he moved his hands professionally. Sakura sighed, her muscles relaxing beneath his fingers. He smiled.  
"Wow, that is about the third time I've been surprised today," Sakura said. Kakashi frowned.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well, Naruto made me an awesome breakfast. When I was shopping, Sasuke gave me a note saying to meet him later today," she explained, not noticing the worry on Kakashi's face.  
"Really," he said acidly.  
"Yeah," she said. "I think I'm going to have a long day," she said.  
"Oh," he mumbled as he massaged.  
"Hey, wait a second! Do you want to see what I bought?" Sakura asked excitedly. "I absolutely love showing people my purchases!" She squirmed away from Kakashi's hands.  
"Sure," he said plainly, sitting down on the couch.  
"Oh, be happy! You're the first person to see this outfit!" Sakura said happily, grabbing her bag and dashing into her room.  
  
* * *  
  
She appeared a moment later, wearing what she bought. Kakashi quickly grabbed a box of tissues to stifle his sign of desire (bloody nose! XD). Sakura stood in front of him, wearing the outfit proudly.  
  
"I know that it's a bit early for summer wear," she said. "But I couldn't resist! I spent all my pocket money on it! Do I look okay?" she asked, twirling around so he got the full effect. His eye bulged, and he shoved more tissue into his face.  
"Well- uh- you look great!" he said, blushing heavily.  
"Thanks!" Sakura said brightly. "I really think that it is a cute ensemble!"  
"Oh my god," Kakashi mumbled.  
"Hey! I have a great idea! Will you do me a favor?" she asked him. He only nodded. "Since my parents are out and everything, I need someone to give me a ride somewhere," she started smoothly.  
"Like where?" Kakashi asked.  
"Well, there is this underage club in the next village..."  
  
* * *  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'm going to try and drag this out a bit. Bear with me, I'm having fun. 


	13. Kakashi's Gift pt2

Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura smiled. She had just convinced Kakashi to take her to an underage club in the next village. It was all planned- they would go that night.  
"Thank you, sensei," she said sweetly. "This will make an awesome White Valentine's gift," she purred.  
"I suppose," Kakashi muttered, sitting back on the couch. "But now you get four presents instead of two," he said.  
"Well, that just makes me happier!" Sakura said, sitting down next to him and fixing her eyes on the television. "By the way, what's for lunch?" she asked.  
"I'm going to run out of money!" whined Kakashi, but he smiled at her. "But that is okay if you are happy," he said. "Here." He shoved a little red package into her hands.  
"Eh?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
"Well, I was going to give you that and treat you to lunch," he said. "But then I gave you the massage, and now the club!" he explained.  
"Oh," Sakura said. "Well, if you don't want to bring me, then-"  
"No, no, it is alright! I've been intending to do a bit of clubbing myself sometime," Kakashi said quickly. "Now open your present." Sakura nodded and ripped off the red paper.  
"Oh, Kakashi!" she gasped, bringing a hand to her face. A pink stuffed kitten sat in Sakura's hands, and it was holding... a red ruby necklace. The teardrop gem hung on a golden chain. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Like it?" he said smoothly.  
"Oh my god," Sakura whispered. "Kakashi..." she said breathlessly. "How did you-?"  
"I did a few extra missions a while ago, and just kept the money until I thought I needed it." Kakashi smiled down at the shocked girl next to him.  
"It must have been so expensive!" Sakura said softly.  
"No amount of money is too much for you," Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"But- but- but-" Sakura stuttered, but Kakashi held a finger to her lips.  
"Shh. You don't need to say anything," Kakashi whispered in her ear. He gently placed the chain around her neck and fastened it in the back. Sakura, as he did this, looked out the window.  
"Kakashi-sensei, it's snowing," she said lightly. He looked out the window.  
"Very much so, it is a blizzard," he said. "Hmm, yes, I suppose I should be going," Kakashi said, standing up. "I'll be by around 7:00 to pick you up," he said. Sakura grabbed his arm.  
"Oh, I can't let you leave in this!" Sakura said. "Stay, stay, I'll make you some lunch," Sakura crooned, gently pushing him back towards the couch. He willingly let her guide him back. Sakura dashed off into the kitchen and shrieked.  
"What?" Kakashi asked, instantly alert.  
"Naruto used up most of my food!" Sakura screamed angrily. "I'm sorry, sensei, but is ramen okay?"  
"Of course," Kakashi said, folding his hands in his lap.  
  
Sakura appeared a moment later, carrying a tray with two steaming cups of ramen precariously balanced on it. She handed one to Kakashi, who took it gratefully, and she sat down next to him with hers. As Sakura ate her noodles casually, Kakashi lowered his mask and scarfed his down before Sakura could notice.  
"You know, sensei, eating that fast is bad for you," Sakura said.  
"Too bad for me, then," Kakashi said shortly. He sat back. Sakura watched the television, Kakashi glanced at Sakura every five seconds. She finished eating momentarily. She took his cup from his hand and disappeared into the kitchen, returning after about a second. She sat back down.  
Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out.  
"Oh great, there goes the power," Sakura complained. "I didn't think it was that bad of a storm," Sakura groaned. "I'll go start a fire in the fireplace," she said wearily. Kakashi followed her to the basement, and helped her load the furnace with wood. Sakura lit a match and flung it in, and closed the little door.  
"I like it down here," she said, flopping down in front of the fire.  
"I'm sure you do," said Kakashi, sitting down next to her. Sakura stared blankly into the fire, a small smile playing across her face. Kakashi couldn't contain himself.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, but could you do me a favor?" Kakashi asked, obviously antsy.  
"Sure," she said. "Anything."  
"Can I..." he gulped visible as he gazed at Sakura.  
"Spit it out, sensei!" Sakura said with a short laugh. Kakashi sighed.  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked. Sakura stared at him for a second.  
"Sure," she said softly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her back and gently pulled her into a tender, perfect kiss. 


	14. Sasuke's Gift

Disclaimer: I have said enough already.  
  
* * *  
  
"Listen, Kakashi, I am supposed to meet Sasuke soon," Sakura said apologetically to her sensei. They had been both curled up in a large blanket cuddling by the fire. He looked up at her sadly.  
"Oh, okay," he said blankly.  
"You can just stay here and drink tea. I shouldn't be gone long," Sakura said in a comforting tone. "Besides, I will probably be needing some hot ramen for when I get back," she said, looking out the window and into the white storm.  
"Gotcha," Kakashi said. "Have fun." Sakura felt her heart go out to him as she went up to the door and put on her scarf and jacket over her new outfit (which she hadn't changed out of).  
"Oh crap," she said. "These shoes are horrible in snow!" Sakura glanced around quickly, and sprinted up to her room. She found a set of black boots in her closet. "Hey, I think I can use these," she said. "Sure, they look good enough!" They did, in fact. Sakura had bought the designer shoes just to spite Yamanaka Ino.  
"Have fun!" Kakashi called to her as she left.  
  
* * *  
  
"You came," said a dark figure that was leaning on the bridge.  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. "You wanted to talk to me." The figure walked over to her and stood in the streetlight. It was, of course, Sasuke. He had been sensible in his choice of clothing and worn a black sweater and long white pants.  
"Yeah, I did," he said with a smirk. "Listen, Sakura... I've been reviewing my life- you know, collecting my thoughts," he started. Sakura assumed that this would be long, so she sat on the railing, crossing her legs. Sasuke noted this.  
"You changed your clothes," he noted.  
"Yeah, I bought something new," Sakura replied. "Go on."  
"I've realized that I shouldn't consume myself with revenge- my brother can wait." Sasuke's words were strained. "I've realized that I need to have a life away from him. I need to have friends, I need to have fun... and I need to love again," Sasuke said. He was standing right in front of Sakura now. She sat there, wide-eyed.  
"Sasuke-kun?" she asked breathlessly.  
"I know I really upset you last month, on our little date," he said apologetically. "I hate myself for hurting you. But now I've realized that I need you, Sakura. You're the only one who's come close to me. You've shown me that... maybe... I can love someone." The dark-haired boy gazed deeply into Sakura's eyes.  
"Sakura, I want you to love me again," he said simply. To his surprise, Sakura's eyes filled with tears. He took her hands in his own.  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sniffled. The boy held her hands in his.  
"Did I say something wrong?" he said almost arrogantly.  
"N-no, Sasuke-kun, it's just... just... I don't know anymore!!!" Sakura wailed, burying her head in Sasuke's shoulder. The boy hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  
"You don't know what, Sakura?" he asked as she cried into his sweater.  
"I don't know who I love anymore!" Sakura sobbed, her voice cracking. "Naruto has just been so sweet." Sasuke went rigid at the sound of his rival's name. "And Kakashi-sensei has just been so wonderful!" Sasuke's stomach hardened. "And now you want me back!" Sakura's voice was hoarse from crying. "I just don't know! I love you all so much!" she cried. Sasuke gently pried her away from him, setting her back on the railing. His expression was dark.  
"So... Naruto and Kakashi, too, eh?" he asked the crying girl. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" she said softly, her sobs slowly dissipating.  
"I see," he mumbled sadly. "I wish there was some way to fix all of this."  
"Nothing can fix any of this," Sakura said sadly. 


	15. As If, Naruto!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura-chan!" yelled a familiar voice. Sakura turned and saw Naruto in his usual outfit running towards them. Sasuke glowered at the boy as he skidded to a halt on the bridge. "What are you doing out?" Naruto asked. "And in that?!" Naruto added, noticing her change of clothes.  
"What do you want, Naruto?" asked Sakura sadly.  
"I was passing by and I saw you here!" the boy explained hurriedly. "I had see why you were crying, but now I know- Sasuke!" growled Naruto.  
"He didn't make me cry, Naruto, so leave him alone," Sakura said softly.  
"Why would I want to make her cry?" hissed Sasuke at Naruto. He placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Come on, Sakura, I'll take you home."  
"No way, ice bitch!" said Naruto, shoving Sasuke away from Sakura. "I don't trust her with you! You'll make her cry again!"  
"No I won't!" yelled Sasuke.  
"Yeah you will!" yelled Naruto, taking firm grasp on Sakura's wrist.  
"No, I won't!" said Sasuke, latching himself onto Sakura's other wrist. The arguing boys were tugging Sakura in both directions.  
"What do you think you're doing to Sakura?!" yelled Kakashi, running towards them. Naruto and Sasuke stopped pulling and let Sakura go. The girl massaged her wrists gingerly.  
"What are YOU doing here?" yelled the boys in unison.  
"Well, I was worried about Sakura getting a cold," said the jounin sheepishly, holding up a thermos of steamy soup. "I brought her something to eat!" Sakura smacked her forehead.  
"Wait a second, you had to give her a present too!" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger. "What did you give Sakura-chan?"  
"For your information, that lovely necklace on her neck is a token of my affection," said Kakashi haughtily. If he weren't wearing a mask, he would have stuck his tongue out. "Her muscles are also super-relaxed, all thanks to my professional massaging skills," gloated the man.  
"What?!" hissed Naruto, turning to Sasuke. "And what did YOU give Sakura-chan, ice boy?"  
"I gave her white chocolate," shrugged Sasuke, blushing. "Why, what did YOU give her?"  
"I made her breakfast," said Naruto, sticking his tongue out. "Now, tell me why you made her cry!"  
"We've been through this, stupid! I didn't make her cry!" yelled Sasuke angrily.  
"Sakura was crying?" Kakashi asked.  
"The word 'duh' comes to mind," said Sasuke. He turned to Sakura. "Maybe YOU should tell them," he suggested arrogantly.  
"Yes, please do Sakura," said Kakashi lightly, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Naruto slapped his hand away.  
"No touching my Sakura-chan!" he hissed.  
"She isn't yours!" yelled Kakashi.  
"You say it like you own her!" yelled Sasuke.  
"SHUT UP!!!" screeched Sakura. Everyone shut up. "I will tell you why I was crying," she said softly. "I was upset because I couldn't decide who I like the most," she sniffled.  
"Oh, Sakura!" cooed Kakashi. "We didn't know that it would get you so upset!"  
"How about we just have a foursome?" said Naruto sarcastically. Everyone glared at him. Sakura sniffled.  
"Anyway, Sakura, if we're going to that club then we'd best be going," said Kakashi softly.  
"What? You're going clubbing? She's underage!" yelled Naruto.  
"It's an underage club, dunce," said Sasuke softly.  
"Oh. Can I go then?" asked Naruto hopefully. Sakura sighed.  
"N-" Kakashi started, but Sakura held a finger up.  
"I suppose that he can come, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "Sasuke- kun can too if he wishes," she added. Naruto cheered and Kakashi sweatdropped.  
"Pooh. I was going to have Sakura all to myself," Kakashi mumbled sadly. 


	16. VOTE! NOW!

ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!!!  
  
VOTE!!!  
  
Naruto: Gave Sakura a nice, healthy breakfast, two kisses, and a rose.  
  
Sasuke: Gave Sakura a chocolate rose, stuffed animal, and the chance to be with him.  
  
Kakashi: Gave Sakura a massage, ruby necklace, a kiss, and his company.  
  
I WANT VOTES!!! I WANT AT LEAST TEN VOTES, AND TRUST ME- I'M COUNTING!!! 


	17. Test of Character

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
Happy birthday to me!  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone met at Sakura's house quickly before they set off for the next village. Naruto had decided to change his clothes, so Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had to wait for him. The boy appeared at Sakura's house after about fifteen minutes.  
"I'm here!" Naruto yelled to his teammates. He was now wearing baggy blue jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt.  
"It's about time," huffed Sakura. "It's cold, and we have a long walk!"  
"Well, I wanted to look good for my Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, pinching Sakura's cheek. Sasuke slapped his hand away.  
"Leave her alone," he hissed defensively.  
"Oh yeah? Bring it, come on!" Naruto said.  
"Oh cut it out!" said Sakura. "If you two don't hurry up, I'm going with Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said. Both boys immediately walked next to her.  
  
* * *  
  
"God, it's chilly," said Sakura after they had walked about a mile. ?"This club had better have good heating!" she said.  
"I'm eating when I get there," said Naruto.  
"I'm getting a drink," said Sasuke.  
"I'm dancing with Sakura," said Kakashi.  
"I'm gonna relax!" Sakura said pointedly. "I can't dance directly after this! I need to rest a bit!"  
"Point taken," said Kakashi. "Very smart. We'll probably be kinda tired when we get there."  
"Oh yeah? I'm loading up on caffeine so I can go all night!" said Naruto loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and rested his gaze on Sakura. She seemed to be struggling with something.  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.  
"These boots weren't meant for long walks! I wish I had thought of that earlier!" Sakura said.  
'Yes... be concerned... maybe this test will show me who cares the most!' Inner Sakura plotted evilly.  
"You're feet hurt?" asked Kakashi. "Come here, you can ride on my back," he said.  
"No, I'll carry her," Naruto said.  
"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, that would be nice," Sakura said sweetly. "I'd probably be too big for you, Naruto," Sakura said. Kakashi couldn't help but smile proudly as Sakura crawled onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kakashi hooked his arms under her knees to support her.  
'Damn, that was no good,' said Inner Sakura. 'Both Naruto AND Kakashi offered to help!'  
And that was how Sakura arrived at the club- Ichigo Cloud 9. * * *  
  
Short chapter, I know... but I'm allowed to make it short! It's my birthday! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT? Look below!!!  
  
I want:  
Sasuke to do a strip dance!!!  
Kakashi to sweep me off my feet...  
Sakura to help me out with my hair (so brittle and limp, but hers is so nice!).  
Itachi to sweep me off my feet...  
Hell, any guy from Naruto (except Lee- he'd blind me with his teeth!) to sweep me off my feet! I'm single for the moment! 


	18. You Can Find me in the Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm their chaperone," explained Kakashi to the man at the door of the club. He nodded shortly and held his hand out, waiting for Kakashi to put money in it. The jounin sighed and obliged, almost emptying his pockets. Sakura smiled sweetly at him.  
"Thank you, sensei," she cooed happily as they walked through the door.  
The large room they had entered into was dark, but strobe lights were placed strategically around the room, illuminating the crowd of teenagers already there. Dance music pumped through the oversized speakers, and booths to sit at littered the sides of the dance floor. Sakura's eyes sparkled.  
"This is the COOLEST!!!" she squealed happily as she shrugged off her coat and hung it on the large hanger. "You said it!" Naruto agreed. "I'm gonna go get something to drink!" With that, the boy raced off over to the bar. Sasuke smirked. "Are they serving alcohol?" asked Kakashi suspiciously. "I'm just going to take a quick peek, okay?" he asked, sidling off after Naruto. Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "That just leaves us, neh?" she asked. "Um hum," agreed Sasuke. "I don't know abut you, but I'm going to go and dance!" she said excitedly, dashing onto the dance floor. Sasuke smirked and followed. "Isn't this great, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura loudly as she danced to the beat, her hips swaying rhythmically. Sasuke tore his eyes away from their hypnotic pattern and stared at her face. "I don't get it," he said. Sakura sighed. "Okay, listen Sasuke-kun," Sakura explained. "You dance to have fun. Having fun is healthy. So come on, dance with me!" Sakura said. Sasuke begrudgingly obeyed, slowly trying to get into the music. Sakura grabbed his hands and pulled him over to her, grinding her hips against his. Sasuke gulped visibly. "You need to move your hips with mine," Sakura said. "What is this?" accused Sasuke. "This is dancing!" Sakura said loudly as the music get louder slowly. "You put your hands on my waist, and move your hips with mine!" "Oh my god," hissed Sasuke. "This is new," he said to himself, quickly getting the hang of the dance as he ground his hips against Sakura's. "That's it, that's how it goes," said Sakura soothingly. Sasuke, half wanting to and half having to, buried his nose his her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He relaxed in the dance, closing his eyes as the sweet flower smell invaded his senses, lulling his into a trance as they danced (my favorite sentence!). His hands slipped from their hold in the sides of her waist and wrapped themselves around her, latching his fingers across her stomach and pulling her tightly to him. Sakura laced her arms over his, and rested her fingers on his elbows. Sasuke smiled and leaned his forehead against the back of her head. "Hey, you're cute!" squealed a girl who had been dancing near them. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him away, nearly knocking Sakura over. The girl ground her hips against and unresponsive Sasuke. "Who the hell are you?" he hissed icily. "The name's Midori, sweetie," she cooed. She had short red hair, dark eyes, and wore a short green dress. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before." "That doesn't matter. Good bye," hissed Sasuke, trudging back towards Sakura. Midori grabbed his wrist again, not letting him leave. "Hey, wait a second- what does SHE have that I don't?" she asked, obviously referring to Sakura. "Need I say?" replied Sasuke acidly, smacking her hand away. She whimpered, and a tear came to her eye. "Wait a second!" she said loudly, trying to stop him. Suddenly, a beastly blonde boy appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Midori, what's this jerk doing to you?" he asked, his deep voice penetrating the air. "He hit my hand," she sniffled. The boy lumbered over to Sasuke, trying to intimidate him. "You hit my girl?" he asked. "Yeah, what about it?" hissed Sasuke, turning his back on the boy. Sakura frantically ran between the boys. "Stop it! Sasuke-kun, please?" she begged the two boys. "Out of the way, pinky," said the boy, shoving Sakura aside. She landed with a small squeak about three feet away. The boy placed a hand firmly on Sasuke's shoulder. "Now, you gonna apologize?" thundered the boy. People who had been dancing a moment ago were now watching the inevitable fight. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura. A girl with brown hair in a pixie cut had helped Sakura up, and was valiantly trying to comfort Sakura. "I'm not going to say 'sorry' to that dog of a female," hissed Sasuke loudly. Midori freaked out. "DOG OF A WOMAN?! You asshole! KEN, KILL HIM!!!" she shrieked. The boy, who was obviously 'Ken', lurched towards Sasuke, lifting a fist to strike. "Stop this!" said Sakura loudly, but it took no effect on the two boys. Sasuke quickly spun around as Ken was about to lower his fist, and sent a kick directly to the boy's face. Ken was flung into the circle of people, nursing a severely bloody nose. "Ken! Get up and beat him!" shrieked Midori, balling her fists at her sides. "No way, babe, I'm outta here!" said Ken, scrambling away from the crowd. A few people clapped for Sasuke, but every just went back to dancing- but kept a distance from Sasuke. Sakura dashed over to Sasuke, throwing her arms around his. "Oh, I was worried that you'd get hurt!" she said, and Sasuke returned her desperate hug. "I wasn't going to let him hurt me," he said soothingly, stroking her hair. Suddenly, a hand tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. The boy let go of Sakura and swung his foot up to kick whoever had interrupted his romantic moment, but the hand firmly grabbed his foot in midair. Kakashi smiled down at Sasuke. "Now, now, none of that!" he said sweetly. "I have a surprise for you all!" 


	19. Dance With Me, Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I can't think of anything mean or funny to say about that fact right now, check back later.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi over to one booth, where Naruto was sitting. Kakashi motioned for them to sit down. Sakura plopped down next to Naruto, and Sasuke and Kakashi sat on the other side.  
"Okay, now that we're here- what's the surprise?" asked Sakura. Kakashi smiled from under his mask, and pulled out something from under the table. Sakura gasped.  
"Tada!" said Kakashi proudly, and all three students gasped.  
"How did you get THAT?!" yelled Naruto, and Sasuke kicked the boy in the shins under the table to shut him up. Kakashi held in his hands a bottle of white wine- a fine brand as well.  
"Well, there was this lady for a bartender..." Kakashi said, making a hand gesture that signaled that he wouldn't go on.  
"Wow," said Sakura, impressed. "Now this HAS been a surprise-filled day, hasn't it? Pour me a glass!"  
"Wait a moment, Sakura," Kakashi said. I didn't manage to get glasses. Please go and get some," Kakashi said patiently. Sakura stood up and started walking towards the bar, but Naruto grabbed her shoulder from behind.  
"I'll come with you!" he said cheerfully. Sakura smiled sweetly, and they crossed the dance floor and approached the bar. A woman, who looked to be about forty, was working behind the counter, and teenagers sat on the stools everywhere. Naruto shoved through the crowd, knocking several people over.  
"Can me and my girl have four cups?" asked Naruto, leaning on the counter. Sakura, for once, didn't say anything about the 'my girl' comment. The woman leaned down and came back up with four Styrofoam cups.  
"Not quite what we had in mind, but..." Sakura trailed off. Naruto grabbed the cups and walked over to Sakura, grinning broadly.  
"See? If Kakashi can do it, so can I!" said Naruto proudly. "Now let's get back!"  
That proved to be a bigger problem than it sounded. The dance floor was now packed tightly with people, and Naruto and Sakura had a tough time even staying with each other in the crowd.  
"Hang onto my hand, Sakura-chan!" Naruto instructed, and Sakura grabbed his hand. He tried pushing his way around, but the music and noise increased and the crowd around them seemed to close in on them.  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he hand slipped from his as someone shoved her. Naruto didn't seem to hear here, and disappeared into the crowd. Sakura tried bravely to push her way through, but the crowd had grown to quick. Someone shoved her again, and she fell into another person. She slipped and was about to crash to the floor, when a set of hands caught her around the waist. Sakura looked up- into the gray eyes of a boy.  
"You okay?" he asked loudly, standing Sakura up.  
"Yeah!" Sakura yelled back.  
"You lost?" he asked. Sakura nodded. The boy- who had spiky brown hair and black clothes- took her hand. "Come one! I'll get you off the dance floor!"  
"Thanks!" Sakura yelled back. People seemed to make a path for the boy instead of staying in the way, which amazed Sakura. Within moments, they were standing in the little section between tables and the dance floor, where there were practically no people.  
"You okay?" he asked, letting go of her hand.  
"Yeah, thanks," Sakura breathed. The boy slipped a pair of blue sunglasses out of his pants pocket and slipped them on over his eyes.  
"I'm Hideaki," he said. "You here with anybody?"  
"I'm Sakura. I came with my ninja team," she said, not really thinking. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You're from one of those Hidden Villages?" he asked.  
"Yeah! How'd'ya guess?" Sakura asked.  
"I know everything about this town, sweetheart," he said. "There aren't any ninja schools around, so...."  
"Oh!" Sakura said, realizing that she had just given out information about herself. "Well, I should be getting back, we scored some wine and-"  
"You got some wine off the bartender? That's a first," he said, leaning against an empty table. "Your team is the first to do that in a long while. Hey, did your boyfriend get in a fight earlier?" he asked.  
"Well, he isn't really my boyfriend, but- yeah, he did," Sakura replied. "Why?"  
"My little sister, Hikari, said that she helped some girl with pink hair out. I assume that was you," he said.  
"She's your sister?" Sakura asked. Now that he mentioned it, they did have the same eyes...  
"Wanna step outside for a minute?" he asked. Sakura became alert.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Well, you seem like you need some fresh air, and I need a cig," Hideaki said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I didn't know you smoked," Sakura said. Hideaki shrugged. "Sure, but- won't I have to pay to get in again?" Sakura asked.  
"Nah, I know a back way out. They don't bother to lock it," he explained. "C'mon." Hideaki grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along the small path, towards the bathrooms in the back. There was a third door, and he looked around cautiously before opening it and pulling Sakura outside. 


	20. You Wish, Pal

Disclaimer: I have a poem for you now~ I don't have a movie, I don't have a show, I don't have a fan club, I don't own Naruto!  
  
Cheesy, yes; but dumb- no! * * *  
  
"Where's Sakura- chan?" asked Naruto as he reached the table he had been sitting at earlier. Kakashi smacked his forehead.  
"The dunce lost Sakura," he muttered. "Great."  
"She'll find her way back here, we can just wait," said Sasuke. Naruto flopped down in a seat and handed the cups to his sensei.  
"Well, at least I got cups," he mumbled angrily.  
  
* * *  
  
"See? It's nice out here," Hideaki explained, placing an unlit cigarette between his lips. He struck a match and cupped it to the end of the cigarette, and threw it to the ground after a second.  
"Yeah," agreed Sakura, watching as Hideaki leaned against the building and blew a small jet of smoke through his nostrils.  
"Have a seat, don't be so uptight," he said calmly, taking a drag on the cigarette. He motioned his hands to a pile of sheetrock. "Have a seat." Sakura obeyed, relaxing on the pile. Hideaki looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "How old are you, anyway?" he asked.  
"Fifteen," Sakura said honestly. "You?"  
"Just turned sixteen," he said. "You're a littler older than my sister, she's fourteen."  
"She seems nice," Sakura said offhandedly.  
"Eh, she's a pushover. She won't help me in the 'family business'," Hideaki said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
"Family business?" Sakura asked.  
"You don't need to know. You're a sweet kid," he said.  
"Tell me! I'm a CURIOUS kid!" Sakura joked. Hideaki looked up at her.  
"Eh, fine," he started. He took a long draw on his cigarette before telling her, to heighten the suspicion. "I lead a gang around here. We're the toughest group in this town," he said with a shrug. "We loot when we have to, and deal out whatever we get. My sister was supposed to be the 'heiress to the throne' if I somehow got in too deep, but she backed out. Little bitch," he said icily.  
"Oh," said Sakura simply, not wanting to push him. He stepped on his cigarette and leapt up onto the sheetrock next to her, sitting Indian style boredly.  
"I shouldn't have told you. You're too innocent for that kinda stuff, you shouldn't hang around the likes of me," he shrugged.  
"Aw, it isn't TOO bad," Sakura said comfortingly, reaching a hand over and patting his shoulder. He looked at her skeptically.  
"You know, if you lived around here, I'd probably ask you to join. I can tell- you're tough underneath that girly outfit," he said with a smirk that looked very mush like Sasuke's. Sakura felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She realized that she WAS wearing a very girly outfit, and that it WAS a tad revealing... she smiled back at Hideaki nervously.  
"Heh heh," she laughed nervously.  
"I'm wondering what else is underneath that girly getup," he said smoothly, lowering his eyelids seductively and placing a hand on the building behind Sakura. Sakura scooted backwards, trying to avoid his 'busy hands'.  
"No way," she said, holding her hands out protectively.  
"Oh c'mon, don't play hard to get," he said calmly. "I know you like me," he said. He was right, of course- Sakura had found him attractive.  
"Prove that you like me," he whispered, moving his lips slowly towards hers. "Come on, Sakura baby, I can get you anything you want in this joint- money, jewelry- all that shit," he said, pushing her against the wall. "All you gotta do for it is this." He reached a hand up towards her chest, but Sakura smacked it away.  
"No!" she hissed. "Go away!"  
"Jeez, you really play your part," he said angrily. "Now shut up!" He held a hand to her throat threateningly. Sakura gulped and started formulating a plan in her head on how to get out of this.  
'If he moves like that, I can...' Inner Sakura plotted. Before she could get very far, his lips were pressed forcefully against hers, and his tongue invaded her mouth. She shrieked into the kiss, and immediately went into action. She brought her teeth down hard on his lips, and he back away with a short scream of pain.  
"You bitch!" he yelled at her, holding a hand to his lip- she had bit him, and he was bleeding profusely. He brought his fist back, about to hit her- Sakura grabbed the fist and twisted it, sending Hideaki spinning to the ground. He gasped in pain, and Sakura jumped down and landed on his stomach. His eyes popped open wide for a second, then rolled back into his head.  
"Jackass," Sakura hissed at the unconscious boy before standing back up and walking into the club. 


	21. Dance With Me, Kakashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
AN: No more original characters, I promise. I just thought I'd make this a little longer by adding Hideaki.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura-chan! Where have you been?" asked Naruto anxiously as Sakura approached their table. Her face was a mask of both triumph and anger.  
"Oh, I just had a little... boy trouble," she replied simply, plopping back down in her seat.  
"What do you mean? You were gone for almost fifteen minutes. We were worried. Did someone hassle you?" asked Kakashi, sounding amazingly like a parent. He held her hands in his, a look of concern all over his face. Sasuke hissed and slapped his hands away from Sakura's.  
"It was just some jerk asking for more than he deserved. He got what he deserved," Sakura said simply. "Now where's that wine? I think I'll get drunk tonight," she said, leaning back comfortably. All three guys stared at her.  
"What's wrong with you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "You seem different now. Next thing you know, you'll be asking for a cigarette!"  
"Oh, and I'll take a smoke, too," Sakura laughed, ruffling Naruto's hair fondly. "I don't know what's up, I just feel a tad light-headed at the moment. No need for concern, you guys!" she said happily.  
"Well then... Who wants some nice bubbly soda?" asked Kakashi.  
"What/ I thought you had wine!" said Naruto angrily. Sakura bopped him upside the head.  
"He's calling it soda so that people don't get suspicious!" she hissed in his ear.  
"Whoops," apologized Naruto, rubbing his head gingerly. Kakashi frowned, and looked at Naruto belittlingly.  
"Maybe I'll just save this for after," he said, tucking the bottle back in its hiding place under the table.  
"Awww," moaned the three students sadly.  
"Too bad for you. The music is getting to your heads," said Kakashi. "Now, since we should be leaving in about an hour, I say we all go and dance before we leave, right?" Everyone nodded and stood up, walking resolutely towards the dance floor. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand.  
"C'mon, Sakura-chan! Let's dance!" said Naruto, swinging Sakura around in a circle. She narrowly avoided a group of older teenagers, and Naruto pulled her arms so that she flew in towards him. She put her hands up instinctively, and she felt herself land into Naruto's chest. The cloth of his shirt felt soft and cool against her skin as he hugged her to him, and she gasped slightly as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. For a moment they just stood there, Sakura held tightly in his arms before a voice interrupted their peaceful moment.  
"Sakura! Do you want to dance?" interrupted Kakashi (he does that a lot, huh?). Sakura pulled away from Naruto gently, giving him a reassuring smile before she waltzed off with Kakashi.  
"Of course I'll dance with you," she replied to his question.  
"I want to dance like you danced with Sasuke," he said sternly. Sakura looked up at his face in surprise, but obliged. Before she let herself melt into the pulsating music like she had before, she looked around at the other people. No one seemed to care about anyone but themselves. Sakura smiled, and starting swaying her hips slowly as a new song started up. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her movements as she began swaying her arms in time with her hips. It was almost as if music cast a spell on her. She moved her body just a little faster as the tempo picked up.  
She felt a set of hands place themselves on her waist as another set of hips ground against hers. She opened her eye slightly and looked behind her to make sure she knew who it was. It was Kakashi, a look of absolute ecstasy on his features. Sakura went back to her dancing, not wanting to disturb whatever fantasy he was having.  
It was almost exactly like with Sasuke, but with a small, thrilling feeling thrown in. Sakura felt his crouch down behind her, and she felt his nose nuzzle itself behind her ear, and sniff in the scent of her hair and perfume. He breathed down her neck almost possessively, his hands gently wrapping around her waist as Sasuke's had.  
  
And Sakura still had no idea who she loved the most. 


	22. Dance With Me, Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Sorry 'bout the lack of updates! Busy with back to school and all. first year of high school.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura slowly stalked back to the table Team 7 had occupied, sitting down rather heavily. She sighed and rested her head on her arms, feeling dizzy and kind of tired from the exciting evening. She closed her eyes lightly, waiting for the dizzy sensation to pass. She heard someone sit down across from her.  
"You okay, Sakura-chan?" asked a voice. A hand reached across the table and rested on Sakura's head, rubbing back and forth soothingly.  
"Just a bit tired, Naruto-kun," Sakura replied. She felt the hand on her head twitch slightly at the 'Naruto-kun'.  
"Naruto-kun?" the boy sitting across from her said quietly, shocked. Sakura nodded and smiled to herself. "You called me Naruto-kun..." the blonde breathed. Sakura lifted her head, propping herself up on her elbows.  
"Yeah, so?" Sakura said coyly.  
"Do you mean... you chose me?" he asked, his eyes shining with sincerity. Sakura bopped him on the head, lightly though.  
"Nah, I have absolutely no idea who I like anymore," Sakura sighed, bring her fist back and using it to prop her head up. She closed her eyes almost wearily, massing her temples. "I don't know who I love the most," she breathed tiredly. Naruto sighed.  
"Man, this sucks," he said.  
"What do you mean, 'this sucks'? You don't have to worry about breaking hearts and making the wrong choices!" Sakura replied.  
"Yeah, but you don't have to go on worrying if someone will love you or leave you," Naruto said, almost coldly. Sakura inwardly gasped, and she stared at Naruto in disbelief.  
'That is how it was with Sasuke-kun...' she thought, mentally punching herself. She sighed and flopped her head down again, pressing her forehead against the tabletop. A finger tapped her arm.  
"You look tired, Sakura-chan. Do you need a break?" Naruto asked, looking worried.  
"I-" Sakura started, but then the lights dimmed suddenly and the pounding beat of techno pop gave way to a soothing, hauntingly slow melody. The people on the floor thinned drastically, leaving only couples to dance. Sakura watched as Kakashi and Sasuke both ran towards the table, death- glaring at each other. The halted right in front of her. Naruto caught on quickly, and stood up in front of Sakura as well. All three guys reached out their hands towards Sakura.  
"Care to dance?" they all asked in unison. Sakura glanced worriedly at them all, twiddling her fingers nervously before replying.  
"Well, I have to think about this. I have already danced with both Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun, but not with Naruto-kun yet," she said calmly, despite her nervousness. Kakashi and Sasuke both looked deathly disappointed.  
"But Sakura! This is a slow song! It's special!" Kakashi whined comically.  
"Oh, go on. You can just go and request another slow song,' Sakura snapped at him, annoyed.  
"Then he gets two dances!" Naruto complained loudly.  
"Oh my God," Sakura hissed. "Fine. I'm dancing with Naruto-kun on this one, you two can request more slow songs. Everyone gets two dances," Sakura resolved, standing up. Naruto graciously took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor quickly, a goofy grin on his face the whole way. Sasuke and Kakashi slouched off.  
Naruto stopped and placed his hands on Sakura's waist nervously, and she replied by placing her hands around his shoulders. They began dancing rather awkwardly, Naruto not doing anything to upset Sakura. Finally, she sighed.  
"Listen, Naruto-kun, sweetie- dance. Just dance. Don't be so nervous," Sakura instructed strictly. Naruto smiled.  
"Okay then, as you wish!" he said proudly, pulling Sakura into him. Naruto seemed to move more smoothly with Sakura pressed against him, her head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around each other's backs.  
After about five minutes, the song stopped and the lights in the room fell pitch black. People all around the room screamed and whooped in approval, and Naruto hugged Sakura tightly to him.  
"Don't be afraid, Sakura-chan," he said reassuringly. Sakura smiled and rested against him, waiting for the lights to come back on so that they could find their seats and teammates. Minutes passed, still the lights did not return. Hoots of joy and cries of approval died slowly into murmurs of nervousness and uneasy muttering.  
Sakura stayed with Naruto, both of them sensing that something was wrong. 


	23. Bring it On

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
"Something isn't right," hissed Naruto, pulling away from Sakura.  
"Right," she agreed. People around the room were getting real antsy about the situation. "listen, you go find Sasuke and I'll find Kakashi," she instructed. Naruto nodded, but hadn't taken more than a step when a spotlight suddenly fell on both him and Sakura.  
"Haruno Sakura," said a loud, booming voice from the DJ stand. Sakura held a hand up to her face, shielding her eyes and trying to find the speaker.  
"What's going on?" Naruto cried, running back to Sakura. "Who are you?" People around the room were all saying the same thing.  
"Shut up!" instructed the voice, and the room fell into a deadly silence. "I have this place under my control right now!" People around the room started screaming hysterically.  
"Damn it, I said to shut up!" roared the voice, and silence was restored. "Now, Haruno Sakura, I'm doing all this because of you," said the voice, now calm again.  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
"Oh, come on, your memory can't be that bad," said the voice. Suddenly Hideaki walked into the light, a grim smirk on his face.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura hissed. He smiled.  
"I'm just going to hold everyone here hostage until you come with me," he said slyly. "As I told you, I am the leader of the most prestigious gangs around here. I just called a few friends and here we are. Now then, if you do not come with us, I will be forced to take dramatic action. I have positioned twelve of my best killers around the club, each with three loaded guns."  
"You wouldn't kill people, would you?" hissed Sakura.  
"Anything for revenge, sweets," he said with a smirk. "Now then, please come with me."  
"Who the hell are you?" roared Naruto. Hideaki glared at him.  
"None of your business, blondie," he replied coldly. 'Now, Sakura, let's go," he ordered sternly. Naruto looked over at Sakura- her face was a mix of anger and sadness.  
"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she whispered as she walked past him. "I'm doing this to save everyone else," she said with a mournful smirk. Naruto was astounded, but said nothing. Hideaki wrapped an arm around her rigid shoulders and guided her away from the spotlight, which promptly was shut down. The lights came back on, and the music started up again. People simply began dancing. Naruto walked up to one boy with red hair.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled. "You just ignore the fact that the love of my life just got taken away by some gang leader?"  
"Tough luck, Hideaki does this every once and a while. We get used to it. Someone pisses him off, he takes 'em out. That's just the way it is," he said simply.  
  
* * *  
  
Hideaki led Sakura out the back door, his twelve goons following him. They all gave Sakura the creeps. Eight of them looked like their skin was too tight on their muscles, and they would kill anyone in their way. The other four were all lithe and dark, silent and evil-looking. They were all older than Hideaki. Sakura involuntarily shivered in the cold March air. Hideaki smirked at her, then shoved her against the brick wall. Sakura winced as the back of her head struck the stone, but she said nothing.  
"You know, you could've had anything you wanted," he said with an smirk. "I treat my girls well. But no, you had to resist." He paused and walked over to her, stroking her cheek with one of his fingers. She glared at him.  
"Get away from me," she hissed warningly. "I beat the shit out of you last time."  
"Yeah, well last time I didn't have my favorite thugs with me," he retorted, smirking. "Now listen. I'm giving you one more chance, since I like you. Either you run with me, or I leave you to my associates to do as they please," he said, motioning to the older boys behind him. Sakura gulped. "Your choice, babe."  
Sakura was wondering if she could take them all down, but was in serious doubt. She decided to give it a try, though.  
"Fuck off," she said, spitting on Hideaki's face. He slapped her across the cheek, leaving an angry red mark as a token.  
"As you wish, princess," he said, backing away. "Boys, she's yours." Sakura watched as the twelve guys stepped towards her, grinning sadly.  
"Too bad for me, huh," she muttered. Before she could move, one of the taller, thinner ones had moved up alongside her, punching her forcefully in the stomach. Sakura gasped, but stood tall. She grinned at the boy who had hit her, before kneeing him where it hurts. He keeled over, falling on the ground with a groan.  
"Bring it on," Sakura hissed, grabbing a piece of lead piping from the ground and brandishing it threateningly. 


	24. Twelve Little Gang members, All in a Row

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
Oh yeah, and I suck at action scenes, so this one isn't going to be that great! The first version was better, but it got messed up horribly! Had to completely try again!  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were perched on the roof of Ichigo Cloud Nine, watching Sakura from above.  
"Why can't we help her?" whined Naruto.  
"We can't baby her in battle. She needs to take care of herself. But don't worry, we'll interject if things get too ugly," Kakashi chided.  
  
* * *  
  
One of the larger gang members roared in rage and thundered towards Sakura. Sakura smirked as he approached. The man stopped about two feet in front of her, bringing down his massive fist where she stood. The older teen expected to feel the girl crumble beneath his attack, but opened his eyes in surprise as his fist slammed into the dirt. He looked around in confusion.  
Sakura stood just beyond where his fist had landed. She smiled and used his fist (which was still on the ground, he's very slow) as stepping ladder, leaping up and slamming her foot into the area underneath his chin. He gasped and fell backwards into the ground, his eyes frozen in shock. Sakura glared at the remaining ten.  
"You little freak!" yelled another thug, racing at her. He swung his fist towards her head. Sakura quickly performed several hand katas as his fist bore down on her.  
"Replacement jutsu!" she said. The thug felt his fist collide with a head, and cried out in victory. He looked down at the crumpled figure on the ground- and gasped- it was one of his partners in crime, one of the lithe ones. He looked around in confusion, just as the previous attacker had.  
Sakura's hand slammed down on the back of the neck, hitting just the right pressure point. The thug fell forwards onto his companion, knocked out cold. Sakura let out a heavy breath and ran a hand across her brow.  
"Next," she said simply, picking up a piece of lead piping from the ground and brandishing it like a bat.  
"We're gonna kill you!" cried another monstrous guy, barreling towards her with two other large boys. Sakura smiled and performed another replacement jutsu. The three thugs, who had been about to all punch her at once, were suddenly found attacking one of their own. The four rolled around on the ground, beating each other senseless.  
"Well, that was unexpected," said Sakura lazily, leaning against the wall lazily, swinging the pipe in one hand. "And to think I haven't needed to use this yet," she said with a yawn, smartly flicking the pipe around. One of the two remaining thugs lunged at her in rage, brining both fist down over his head and into the wall. Sakura wasn't there though, she had ducked underneath the assault. She quickly thrust the pipe upwards into the boy's chin, knocking him backwards. He crashed to the ground, blood trickling from a puncture wound on his chin and from his mouth.  
Only three gang members remained, not counting Hideaki.  
The two thin boys quickly drew guns from their trench coats, and ran on either side of Sakura, pointing the guns at her head. Before they could fire, Sakura had replaced herself with the last thug. The man screamed in pain as the guns were fired. The two gunman blinked rapidly in surprise as the beastly man slumped to the ground in tears, blood pouring down his arms.  
"You... shot me..." he sobbed, limply shaking his arms before passing out. Both gunman ran over to their wounded gang member, but wrongly doing so. Sakura ran over and grabbed both of them by the hair and slammed their heads together, knocking them both out instantly. Only Hideaki remained. He stood alone, trembling and fumbling with his gun, trying valiantly to save himself. Sakura waltzed over to him, the lead piece of pipe long forgotten on the ground. Hideaki backed away quickly, but his back was to the wall.  
"Hideaki-kun," said Sakura in a singsong voice, standing directly in front of him.  
"G-get away from me, you monster!" Hideaki stuttered, trying bravely to draw his gun. Sasuke tsk-ed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing her face very close to his.  
"I've been thinking about that offer to join your gang," she said softly, closing her eyes partway and licking her lips seductively. Hideaki's nervous manner swiftly disappeared, and he dropped his gun and placed his hands on Sakura's hips.  
"You have, have you?" he asked, getting his old wise-ass manner back.  
"I have," Sakura replied. She brought her face to so that only a centimeter separated them.  
"And...?" Hideaki continued, smiling smugly. Suddenly, Sakura brought her lips to his, kissing him fiercely. 


	25. Dealing with Hideaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Hideaki swiftly returned the kiss, swiftly spinning so that Sakura was pinned to the wall. His hands moved feverishly up and down her sides, a greedy light in his eyes. Sakura smiled and broke the kiss.  
"As I was saying... I was thinking about that offer to join your gang..." she said coyly, drawing out the suspense. Hideaki smirked triumphantly.  
"I knew you'd come to your senses when you said-" he began, but Sakura swiftly kneed the area between his legs savagely. He keeled forward, gaping for breath. Sakura glowered down at him.  
"When I said... ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! Scum like you don't deserve to even have a gang, let alone lead one." Hideaki was catching his breath, and Sakura quickly grabbed the hair on the back of his head and wrenched his head so that he was looking up at her.  
"You listen to me, so self-absorbed son of a bitch," Sakura hissed. "Leave your sister alone. Leave everyone alone. Never show your face in this alleyway again," she ordered, and Hideaki sobbed brokenly as he nodded. Sakura smiled happily. She viciously brought her knee up into the boy's face. She unraveled her fingers from his hair and let him fall to the ground. He clutched his broken nose, sobbing dryly in pain. Sakura glowered down at him.  
"That's what you get for messing with a ninja," she said, swiftly kicking his in the head. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconcious. Sakura walked around the alleyway, delivering merciful senselessness to any man still awake. She cleaned the dirt off her hands and smiled.  
"Much better," she said happily, straightening her skirt. "You can come down now." Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi swiftly leapt down from the top of the building, all hugging Sakura fiercely.  
"Sakura-chan! You're okay! That was wonderful!" Naruto cried happily, clinging to her.  
"Very good use of your jutsu, Sakura," said Kakashi.  
"Likewise," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smiled fondly, gently pushing the boys away.  
"I think we should be heading home," she said simply. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Short, yes, but I wanted this chapter to be simply dealing with Hideaki. Don't yell at me. Only a few chapters left! But I'm making a sequel! 


	26. I Have Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long! Writers block in this story!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura walked between Naruto and Sasuke, one boy on each side, while Kakashi took up the back.  
"To watch your backs," he explained, but Sakura had a suspicion that he would be particularly watching her back- lower back, more likely. But that was all cool, Sakura supposed.  
But she still had that horrible decision ahead of her.  
No matter what she did, two people close to her would be hurt.  
But she didn't show her discomfort nearly as much as her companions. All three guys were jumpy and glancing at her from the sides of their eyes.  
"Sakura-chan, you did so well back there against those thugs!" Naruto said admiringly. "I didn't know you were so good at fighting!"  
"Indeed, Sakura- you've changed so much in your fighting level," Kakashi commented. Sakura cast a smile at him over her shoulder.  
"Thanks you two, but I'm still way behind Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. I still have a long way to go!" Sakura relied cheerily.  
"Wow, it's nearly ten-thirty!" Kakashi remarked. "I didn't know we were out so long!"  
"Well, my parents won't care much, They're too busy doing whatever they're doing," Sakura said, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. Her bright green eyes grew hard for a second, but the sudden negative emotion vanished and she turned her gaze back to her male companions. "So anyways, what are you guys gonna do when you get home? I'm probably gonna stay up a while and watch television or read or something. It isn't too late."  
"I'm probably just gonna eat some Ramen and go to bed," Naruto said with a grin.  
"Sleep," Sasuke said simply, a knowing sort of smirk on his visage.  
"I'm not quite sure," Kakashi replied. "It depends on how the course of events tonight shall end."  
His words seemed to reflect everyone's thoughts. Each member of Team 7 was feeling the anxiety of Sakura's decision.  
"Ha ha," Sakura said with a weak little laugh. "I guess what I do reflects that too."  
No one spoke for the rest of the long walk back to the Konoha.  
  
* * *  
  
All four ninja stood on Sakura's porch. Kakashi had his bottle of champagne ready for popping.  
"I'll toast to whomever Sakura chooses, for good sport," Kakashi said.  
"Same here," Naruto said.  
Sasuke said nothing.  
Sakura cleared her throat and looked around at the three nervously.  
  
"I have chosen...."  
  
* * *  
  
Ha! Suspense! I'll post the alternate endings one at a time, so I can drag this out a bit! Everyone can be happy now! 


	27. Alternate Ending 1: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Ending #1: Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have chosen... Naruto," Sakura said, holding her head high with forced confidence. All three of her companions gaped at her in silence, but a split second later Sakura felt a set of arms wrap around her.  
"I understand, Sakura," Kakashi said as he hugged her tightly to him. Sakura hesitantly returned the hug, a quick feeling of guilt washing over her. As her sensei pulled away, she tried to ignore the stinging behind her eyes, but her eyes became wet anyways.  
"So that is how it is," Sasuke said with that traditional wiseass smirk of his. He lifted his head and stared at Sakura, eye to eye. He gently placed one hand on her shoulder, and just stared at her.  
"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry..." Sakura mumbled, and Sasuke's hand went up to her face to catch her tear.  
"Don't be sorry. This is what you want. I only want you to be happy, and I am willing to let you go so that you can be happy," he said simply, then turned his back and stepped off the porch. Sakura held back the tears that threatened to fall.  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cautiously, walking over to her. She turned to face him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine, Naruto-kun," she said softly, and gently rested her head on Naruto's chest. He was taken aback for a second, but slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her there lightly.  
"Alright then! Who wants champagne?" Kakashi asked loudly, popping the cork on the bottle and pouring two glasses. "C'mon, don't be so solemn! This is a happy event! Sakura will finally be happy!" The jounin handed each student a glass cheerfully, then poured one for himself. Sakura pulled away and took her glass, as did Naruto.  
"Cheers- to Sakura's new relationship," Kakashi said, holding up his glass. The new couple clinked their glasses together, and all took a great swig of the liquid. Sakura daintily wiped her mouth, her glass empty. Naruto belched, and Kakashi just chuckled.  
"It's getting late, you guys," Sakura pointed out, handing her glass back to Kakashi. "I should be getting some sleep."  
"Right then, see you two in training!" Kakashi said. He made as if to turn around, but before anyone could even blinked he had placed a quick little kiss on Sakura's cheek and disappeared into the night. Sakura moved her hand up to the place where Kakashi's kiss had met her skin, her eyes wide. She then turned to Naruto, who was gazing at her fondly.  
"Sakura-chan, I didn't think that you would choose me," Naruto said quietly, embracing Sakura again. She curled up to his body, her head resting on his chest.  
"I chose you for many reasons, Naruto, but I am not going to tell you them just now," Sakura replied simply. Naruto gently stroked her hair, his chin resting on her head as the two simply embraced each other.  
"My parents aren't due back until tomorrow, and it is a real mess out here with all the snow," Sakura said suddenly. "Would you like to come in and watch a movie with me?"  
Naruto grinned in his cool little fox way and followed Sakura into her house. 


	28. Alternate Ending 2: Kakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would grow up to be a pimp and Kakashi would be my husband (and Orochimaru and Itachi would be my ex's!)  
  
* * *  
  
"I have chosen... Kakashi-sensei." Sakura held her breath, waiting for the boys' reaction.  
"No... way..." Naruto breathed slowly. Sasuke glared pins and needles at the pink-haired girl, and she gulped in anxiety.  
"Sakura-chan, why?" Naruto asked softly, placing his hands on Sakura's shoulders, his eyes now filled with maturity and confusion instead of his usual loudness. "Why isn't it me?"  
"Naruto," said Sakura softly. "I'm thinking of you right now. Do you know that someone's heart would have been broken had I chosen you?" Sakura looked Naruto straight in the eyes, and shrugged his hands away.  
"What?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"Hinata loves you more than I ever could," Sakura said with a smile. "She deserves you more."  
"Shit, I never thought about that..." Naruto said, some of the brightness coming back into his eyes as he rubbed his chin. "Hell, I think I'll give that a try!" He dashed off on all fours, waving as he ran.  
'Well, that was fast,' thought Sakura with a sweat-drop. She turned to Sasuke, but he was already walking away.  
"Sa-" she began, but Kakashi placed a firm hand on her shoulder.  
"Let him be. He wants to be alone right now. Your sympathy will only hurt him more," the jounin said calmly.  
"But I feel so guilty!" Sakura cried, turning back to the silver- haired man. "I mean, I hated having to choose! I love you all so much!" she said, tears coming to her eyes. Kakashi saw this, and quickly lifted a hand to her cheeks to catch the tears.  
"They will both be all right. I know them better than you do, and believe me- they will be okay." Kakashi ran his thumb up Sakura's face and to her hairline, pulling back some of the stray strands.  
"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whispered, her eyes shining. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her face buried in his vest.  
"Sakura," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. He let her sob into his vest for a moment before slowly nudging her away. "Go inside now. It's cold, and you've had such a long night." Sakura nodded and unlocked her front door, but stopped as she entered the doorway. She turned back to Kakashi, who looked at her fondly (and with puppy eyes!!!)  
"Fine, fine," Sakura grumbled in false anger. "Come on in."  
"What's with the sudden generosity?" Kakashi chuckled as he helped Sakura with her coat and followed her upstairs to the kitchen.  
"You were giving me 'the look', with the big pleading puppy eyes. How could I not let you inside?" Sakura replied, filling a pan with water and placing it on the stove. "Besides, my parents won't be home until tomorrow, and it's cold outside."  
"Implying...?" Kakashi prodded.  
"You can spend the night here," Sakura sighed. She caught the overly- enthused glint in Kakashi eyes, as well as the way he was wringing his hands. She could practically hear his mind screaming 'Score!!! Score!!! Hot baby!!!'  
"But no funny business! One move too far and you're out the door!" Sakura yelled, and the little malicious glint in the jounin's eyes faded.  
"But I'm sure we can still make the best of the evening."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I ended that horribly. Ah well, COMING NEXT CHAPTER- ALTERNATE ENDING NUMBAH THREE!!!! Sasuke!!!! 


	29. Alternate Ending 3: Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Obviously!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long. I've had such a stressful time recently.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have chosen... Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly, holding her head high in false confidence. All was silent for several seconds.  
"What? That jerk? No way!" Naruto cried, lunging at Sakura and wrapping his arms around her ankles. "No way! You are so not going to him!"  
"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, kicking the blond away. "Look, I'm sorry, but.... some things never change," Sakura said. The sudden sound of a cork popping erupted on the front porch.  
"Well, who wants champagne?" Kakashi asked brightly. "If no one else does, I'll take it all."  
"I'll have some!" Sakura cried, in hopes of getting drunk so she wouldn't remember how sad Naruto looked, lying on the porch where she had left him. Kakashi quickly poured her a glass, and she downed it in several large gulps. The three teammates stared at her, sweat-dropping as she sighed and held out her glass for more.  
"I'll have some," Sasuke said quietly, and Kakashi poured him a glass as well before filling his own. Kakashi turned away and downed his glass quickly as well, and Sasuke simply sipped (say that three times fast!).  
"Well then, I suppose I'll be going. I'll drag Naruto home, too," Kakashi said finally, grabbing Naruto by the ankles across the porch. "See you two at training Monday!!!" he called before disappearing into the snowy night. Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence on the porch, neither quite knowing what to say.  
"Well, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said finally. "I'm going inside now. Do you want a cup of cocoa or something?" she asked, holding the door open for him. The raven-haired boy silently walked in, and up to the kitchen. Sakura grabbed a kettle and was turning on the tap when Sasuke suddenly snuck up from behind and grabbed her wrist.  
"Sasuke-kun?" she asked in shock as the boy lowered his chin down to her shoulders, the tip of his nose nuzzled against her neck. The pink- haired girl would feel his breath on her, sending little shivers down her spine.  
"Hm?" Sasuke replied, wrapping his arms around her waist very slyly.  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering in both shock and happiness. The breathing down her neck stooped suddenly as the boy held his breath.  
"Simply enjoying what I now have," he replied, whispering in her ear in his deep, erotic tones. He gently rubbed his chin against her, and trailed little kisses down her neck.  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura sighed, closing her eyes as the wonderful sensations flooded her body and permeated her mind. Sasuke's body was now tight up against her own, his arms around her tightly, his lips lingering on her neck. She brought her own hands up and rested her fingers in his hair, keeping him from moving away.  
"Hmmm..." Sasuke sighed, slowly unraveling his arms from her waist and pulling away. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned around, questions in her eyes. Sasuke grabbed her hands as she turned and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. The passionate kiss lasted but a moment before Sasuke pulled away and headed for the door.  
"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura after him.  
"Yeah?" he asked, a smirk on his lips as he looked back at Sakura.  
"It's cold out there... stay here for tonight!" Sakura burst out, before blushing and turning away. "Never mind... I shouldn't keep you here..."  
"No, that is an excellent idea," Sasuke replied.  
And that is what he did. He spent the night on the couch with Sakura, watching old romance movies (nothing more! The SCORE is still 0-0!!!)  
  
* * *  
  
Yeah. nothing implied with Sasuke staying the night... 


	30. The End!

Um. yeah.. This fic is now over! The is no sequel! Yell all that y want, but I will not change anything about that!  
  
Anyway.... thanks to all who reviewed! I'll never fort y'all!  
  
Now, go indulge in some of my other fics! Or someone else's!!! Goodnight~  
  
Review your opinions on this story as a whole, maybe...? 


End file.
